


Dad knows

by trixiechick



Series: Household Foundation (pre-Happy Household Club) [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M, pairings only vaguely suggested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is sleeping over at the Tachibana's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad knows

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this [image of Makoto shaving](http://biuro-rzeczy-znalezionych.tumblr.com/post/80802128727/by), and it ~~sent shivers through me~~ got me thinking, and then [i kept thinking, and then i couldn't stop](http://trixiedragon.tumblr.com/post/81106375211/so-throwing-this-out-there-tachipapa-giving-rin), so. i wrote it. =X part of the [Household Foundation series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/60833), a pre-[HHC](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603) series.

He had his hand on the doorknob when his wife's voice stilled him. "Oh, honey, I think Rin-chan is still in the bath."

He smiled at her, winking. "Don't worry, I'm just going to pop over for a moment. I forgot to brush my teeth."

She could read him as plain as day, though. "Naughty. Well, have fun tormenting our guest..." she teased.

He shook his head, but he didn't deny it. He went across the hall to the bathroom, and opened the door slowly, sticking his head in. "Ah... Rin-chan, do I mind if I come in for a moment?"

Rin jumped, looking guilty, his hands quickly moving to behind his back. He looked up sheepishly, and shook his head. "Naw, of course not, Tachibana-san."

Makoto's father tried to hide his smirk. He stepped inside and casually looked at what Rin had been touching. Makoto's razor was still wobbling back and forth in its resting spot. 

Ah... but... _that_...

Tachibana gave Rin an appraising look, and then he took a shot in the dark. He rubbed his cheek, and sighed. "I forgot to shave after my bath. My wife is the type to like a clean-shaven man," he winked at Rin.

Rin looked like he wasn't sure if he should laugh or not but he wanted to, which was just the sort of reaction Tachibana wanted. 

"Is it just about that time for you?" Rin blinked, not understanding. Tachibana reached out and tapped Makoto's razor. "Makoto's only shaving once a week, I think, and even that's probably mostly wishful thinking on his part."

"Oh!" Rin straightened his back and threw his shoulders out. "Yeah, I mean, I'm about the same. I guess." He rubbed his face thoughtfully.

Tachibana absolutely did not smirk, even though it was painful. "Well, I'm sure Makoto won't mind you using his. It's best to shave right after the bath. The hair is soft and you're clean."

"Right, that's true," Rin nodded. Then, his hand jerking a bit, he reached out and took Makoto's razor, and then looked at Tachibana from the corner of his eye.

Tachibana got the water going in the sink, nice and warm. He splashed some on his face, rubbing it in, and then he plugged up the sink. He got down the shave cream, and squirted out some for himself, and then he handed it to Rin, who took it and did the same, accidentally getting a little more.

Without saying a word, Tachibana started to lather up. He rubbed the cream over his face generously, watching as Rin copied him. Once they were both lathered, Tachibana took an extra moment to really feel his skin over. "You'd think after all these years, I'd know how the grain of my hair grew, but," of course he did, but. "Very important not to go against the grain."

"Right, yeah," Rin nodded. "Why?"

"Oh, helps to prevent razor burn. Plus, you get a nice, close shave with the fewest nicks and scratches. Can't really say you've got a smooth face if you've cut yourself up, right?" Tachibana winked at him.

"That's true," Rin smiled shyly.

Yeah, he was a cute kid after all. Tachibana got out his razor, and started to work. "Yup, so first with the grain, making sure to keep the razor nice and clean," he swished the razor in the sink after the first swipe. "And then, when you're all done, you go over it again, perpendicular to the grain."

"Right, yeah, that's best," Rin nodded, copying Tachibana and swishing his razor around in the water.

They continued on, Tachibana watching Rin to make sure he was ok, and Rin watching Tachibana to see what he should do next. They made weird faces into the mirror, pulling their noses up together so as to do their upper lips, and then they went on to the other cheek. 

"Be careful at the jawline," Tachibana said gently. "That's the easiest place to cut. Make sure to keep the razor steady, and moving in a straight line down. When the razor moves side to side or wiggles, that's when you get those nasty scratches."

Rin nodded seriously, slowing down at his jaw, totally engrossed.

Tachibana allowed himself a small smile.

They finished their first pass, and then Tachibana started the second, perpendicular go, and Rin followed suit, watching carefully. When they were all done, Tachibana handed Rin a washcloth. He emptied the sink and then let the water run again, soaking the cloth. When he was done, Rin did the same, and then the both patted their faces down. 

Tachibana reached up for the aftershave, and he offered it to Rin.

"What's that?" Rin's eyes widened.

"Aftershave! What did you think?" Tachibana squirted just a little onto Rin's fingers.

"Isn't that for like... uh, dates, or, you know..." Rin trailed off, watching Tachibana's hands closely.

"It's really to disinfect your skin. After you shave, your skin is raw. This is also to help guard against razor burn. You ready?" Tachibana grinned, and then he slapped his cheeks with the stuff.

Rin made the cutest face as he mimicked Tachibana.

"Yeah, it stings. I think it has alcohol in it..." Tachibana rubbed it all over where he'd shaved. "Or, I think some have witch hazel oil? I know my dad used to just use aloe lotion. Anything to sanitize after shaving, that's what you need. The scent does add to our natural manliness, though."

"Of course," Rin smiled fearlessly.

"Great!" Tachibana beamed. "Now, just rinse the razor carefully, don't leave any shaving cream or hairs behind... and if you don't check the counter for hairs, the women folk living with you get all uppity," he sighed, but Rin laughed, so it was good. "And then just gently pat your razor dry," he patted his razor on the towel. "Any water left on it will contribute to rusting."

"Right, makes sense," Rin carefully patted Makoto's razor before putting it back.

Tachibana wouldn't hold back. He ruffled Rin's hair roughly, and looked over his face. "Nicely done! Good job!" 

Rin flushed, but the look in his eyes was all Tachibana needed. 

"So I just need to brush my teeth, too..." he started.

"Oh! Good night, Tachibana-san," Rin nodded to him. "And, er, thanks. Ah, I mean, again, you know, for letting me stay..." he nodded again, and then sprinted out the door and down the hall to Makoto's room.

Tachibana shook his head, feeling good. He quickly brushed his teeth, and then headed back to their bedroom.

His wife was already in bed with her light out, but when he sat down on the bed, she sniffed loudly.

"Did you shave? Were we going to...? I didn't realize, I just wore my normal jammers. We have a guest, but I suppose if you keep your voice down..." she teased him.

"No," he laughed. "Although..." He grinned as she pinched him. "No, Rin-chan was looking at Makoto's razor, so it made me think how his old man didn't get to show him the ropes... so..." He shrugged.

"Aw..." she smiled at him. "Our family keeps growing! You thought you only had two sons, but Mako-chan's brought you a third now!"

"And we can't forget Haru-chan," he winked. 

"Oh, never," she shook her head. "Such a sweet boy. ...Our sons are damned good looking, too, don't you think?" she asked him eagerly.

"I suppose so," he sighed, as if answering was troublesome. He slipped into bed, turning out the light. "I do have a soft spot for the cute boys."

" _Really?_ That seems like something I should have known about you _before_ we got married," she pouted.

He put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Don't be ridiculous. Isn't it important for a couple to share common interests?"

She laughed musically as she kissed him goodnight.

  


* * *

  


"I was starting to think you might have gotten lost," Makoto teased Rin when he got back.

Rin just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's _super_ confusing, just walking down your hallway. Moron."

Makoto just smiled, more amused than he should have been to Rin's estimation. "Well, are you sure you're ok with the futon? Because I don't mind giving you the bed..."

"No, no, I'm good," Rin answered, perhaps too quickly. Damn it. He got down into his bed quickly to cover for it.

Makoto turned out the light and treaded carefully around Rin to get to his bed. Before he got into bed, though, he sniffed the air. "Hey. Is that aftershave?"

"Oh!" Rin huddled the blanket around himself. "Uh, yeah, your dad came into the bathroom and he needed to shave, so, well, I figured... ah, I used your razor, sorry. Your dad said I should."

"That's fine!" Makoto immediately responded, which of course he did. Like Makoto would ever mind anyone using his stuff. Well, it might have been because it was Rin... or maybe that was just ego... "So. My dad showed you how to shave?" 

Actually, Rin wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a question or not, but he curled up, annoyed. "I didn't say _that_. I _knew_ how to shave, I've done it a ton of times before. I'm a swimmer, for crying out loud! It wasn't a big deal, it was just... convenient."

"Right, right. You shave for swimming. That's right," Makoto said in a tone of voice that Makoto should not be allowed to use!

Uncomfortable, and thinking about Makoto thinking about his shaven legs, Rin sighed heavily. "Right, yeah, so. Night," he said forcefully.

"Night, RinRin," Makoto replied, and damn him, Rin could hear him smiling! 

Rin turned over, feeling anxious.

The room was quiet for a few moments, save for Makoto getting comfortable in bed. Once he was situated, there was a dead stillness for a moment, and Rin wondered if Makoto just instantly fell asleep when he was in bed, like some overgrown puppy who couldn't hold himself back.

Then, Makoto spoke. "Dad showed Haru how to shave, too," very quietly.

"What?" Rin looked over his shoulder, but he couldn't really make out Makoto's face, much less his expression. "Why... I mean, Haru..." He _had_ a father.

"Haru's dad has been traveling or away from business almost all the time since his grandmother died," Makoto supplied quietly. Rin processed that for a moment. Haru... had always been so close with his grandmother, and then... "It was last year, I guess? Haru had a bit of stubble, and he was having dinner with us. After dinner, dad just pulled him aside and took him upstairs, and... when they came down.

"Haru smelled just like you do now," Makoto finished.

"Oh," Rin rolled onto his back and he stared at the expanse of dark that was the ceiling. "Wait, don't you use the same aftershave?"

"It stings too much," Makoto complained, and Rin laughed. "What? It does! Mom got me some... lotion stuff. It does the same job."

"You're such a wuss," Rin laughed happily.

"Whatever," Makoto said affectionately. "I do like the smell, though. ...Of course, that's because I associate it with my dad."

Rin laughed, feeling warm and comfortable and thinking about Makoto smelling him and they were only a short distance apart, not even a full arm's length and Rin's face felt smooth and nice. "Yeah, well... your dad is nice." But, of course he was. He could hardly have made Makoto if he wasn't.

"Sleep well, Rin," Makoto said warmly, and Rin had the feeling that Makoto was facing him, and smiling, and that made Rin smile like a damned goof. 

"Yeah, night," Rin closed his eyes, and rubbed his cheek against Makoto's spare pillow.

  


* * *

  



End file.
